


Serving Justice

by RomanReignsEmpire



Category: New Kids On The Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanReignsEmpire/pseuds/RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: What if New Kids On The Block had six members instead of 5? What if that sixth member was a girl?  New Kids On The Block member Brianna Reigns has a habit of taking walks when she can’t sleep. However while on one of her walks she is brutally raped and beaten and through the rape kit done at the hospital, the investigation, arresting the rapists', the trial, and with the support of her boyfriend, family, fans, and her other bandmates Brianna some how makes through to the other side with recovery and support groups.
Relationships: Joey McIntyre/Original Female Character(s)





	Serving Justice

June 15th,1991, Jamaica Plain, Massachusetts, 4:30AM  
Joey McIntyre turned over in bed and he went to put his arm around Brianna but woke up when he felt the sheet below his hand. Raising his head he saw Brianna’s side of the bed was empty and sighed knowing she probably went out for a walk. He could hear the guys downstairs laughing and talking about something. While rubbing his eyes Joey gets out of the bed, he walks out of the room and goes downstairs. Donnie looked over as he heard footsteps behind him, “oh sorry Joe did we wake you?” He asked. 

“No Brianna not being in the bed did.” He said. He walked over to the window and looked out. 

“She went to take a walk.” Donnie said. 

“And come to think of it.” Danny looked at his watch. “She’s been gone a few hours.” He said. 

"I'm sure she'll be back." Jon said.

"She couldn't have gone too far." Jordan said. Joey grabs the phone and dials her cell phone number. It rings several times but Brianna doesn't answer as she's laying in an alley in a pool of blood with her pants ripped off of her. Joey sighed and hung up, "she didn't answer." He said. "God I hope nothing bad has happened to her." He said. "Joey you can't think like that." Tommy said. "Right sorry." He said 

A woman is walking her dog down the street, "whoa Daisy, hold on." The woman said. They walked up a street corner and the woman looked around. Daisy then smelt something and started pulling her towards an alleyway. "Daisy!" She said. Daisy sniffs around the ground till she gets Brianna's scent. She started growling at a gate entrance, "Daisy." The woman walked up to her. "What are you……." She stopped when she saw Brianna on the ground. "Oh my God!" She screamed. 

"Hey shut up out there! People are trying to sleep!" She heard a man say. She heard a window open and looked up, another woman living in the apartment building looked down into the alleyway and saw Brianna. "Oh my God. I'll call 911." The woman goes back into her apartment. 

"Ma'am can you hear me? Ma'am?" The woman asked but Brianna didn't answer her. The paramedics and police arrive a few minutes later. "Ma'am did you see or hear anything?" The officer asked. "No I was just walking my dog and we stopped at the corner there to a corner and then she pulled me in an alleyway and that's when I saw her." The woman said. 

Two detectives from the Boston Special Victims Unit pull up. "What do we have?" One of the detectives asked. 

"Jane Doe, looks to be about 18 years old, was found in the alleyway." The officer said. 

"Any witnesses." His partner asked. 

"Surprisingly no. A woman walking her dog found her but no one in the apartment building didn't see or hear anything and if they did they're not saying a word." He said. 

The detectives walked over the ambulance. "Is she conscious?" The detective asked. 

"No but we do need to get her to the hospital. She's lost a lot of blood." The paramedic said. 

Before the door closed the other detective recognized her but couldn't place her. "She looked familiar." He said. 

"Who is she?" His partner asked. 

"I'm not sure I'd have to get a good look at her face." He said. 

"Let's get to the hospital." He said. They get into the car and follow the ambulance to the hospital. Once at the hospital the detectives talk to the doctor as they walk down the hall. “She was brutally raped and beaten. She has vaginal tearing among cuts, scratches, and bruises along her thighs and vaginal area. I noticed her colon was swollen and upon further examination I could tell they raped her there.” He said. 

“Do you know with what?” The detective asked. 

“No. There were no fluids either. He committed a crime but he was smart enough to wear a condom.” He said. 

“Detective Anderson and Harper whoever did this to her did a number on her.” The doctor said. The curtain was open a bit and Detective Harper looked over, after getting a good lock at Brianna’s face he recognized her. “I know her.” He said. 

Detective Anderson looked at him, “you know her?” He asked. 

“Well not personally. That’s Brianna Reigns, she’s a member of the New Kids On The Block. My daughter loves those guys.” He said.

Detective Anderson looked over at Brianna who was still unconscious, “detectives.” The nurse said. They looked at her, “she was holding this picture in her hand.” She said. Detective Harper grabs a glove out of his hand and takes the picture out of her hand.

“That’s the group and that’s her in the middle.” He said. 

Joey paces back and forth in the kitchen on the phone, “I don’t know where she is mom, she’s not answering her phone.” He said. “Calm down? How can I calm down? I don’t know where my girlfriend is!” He said.

Donnie then hears Kay say his full name. “Sorry. I just wish I knew where she was.” He said.

The detectives pull up to Brianna’s house, “apparently her dad is a lawyer.” Detective Anderson said. 

“By the looks of it he’s had really good success.” Detective Harper said. They walk up onto the porch and Detective Harper rings the doorbell, Brianna’s sister Teresa opens the door. “Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes were Police officers from the Boston Police Department. Are your parents home?” Detective Anderson asked. 

“Let me see some badges.” She said. They show her their badges, “just a minute.” Teresa walked away from the door. “Mom, dad. There’s some police officers outside.” She said. 

Joe walked up to the door, “can I help you?” He asked. 

“Mr. Reigns, like we told your daughter, were police officers from the Boston Police Department. I’m Detective Anderson and this my partner Detective Harrison.” He said. 

“Okay. What’s going on?” He asked. 

“May we step inside?” Detective Harper asked. “I’d rather you not.” He said. 

“Okay. Mr. Reigns, are you aware that your daughter was brutally raped and beaten tonight?” Detective Anderson asked. 

“She was?” He asked. 

“Yes sir she was.” Detective Harper said. 

“Well it isn’t my problem.” He said. 

“What? Sir this is your daughter.” Detective Anderson said. 

“Well Brianna isn’t my problem anymore. She doesn’t live here and hasn’t lived here in 4 months.” He said. 

“Where does she live?” Detective Harper asked. 

“She lives with her boyfriend, Joey McIntyre.” He said. 

“Do you have an address for this boyfriend?” Detective Harper asked. 

“No I don’t. Now, if you don’t mind getting off my property.” He said and shut the door. After shutting the door Joe walked into the living room, “are you kidding me?” Crystal asked.

“What?” He asked. “Our daughter was raped and this is how you’re going to act?” She asked. 

“Brianna isn’t my problem anymore.” He said. 

“Regardless of what happened she is still your daughter Joe.” She said. 

“She is not my daughter anymore! She may be your daughter but she’s not mine.” He said. 

“Joe….” She said. 

“Drop it Crystal.” He said. 

Crystal watches him go into his office and sighs. She looked over at Teresa and Kayla then shook her head, Tommy looked out on the deck as Joey was standing out there. “Brianna’s never been gone this long. Maybe we should call the cops.” Danny said.

Tommy sighed, “yeah.” He said. As Detective Harder and Detective Anderson walk towards the car Crystal comes out of the house. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” She said. 

Detective Harper looked at her, “yes?” He asked. 

“This is Joey’s address.” She said. 

“Oh thanks.” He said. 

“Uh, how is she? How’s Brianna?” She asked. 

“As far as we know she’s still unconscious but if you want to know you can call the hospital.” He said. 

“Okay thank you.” She said. 

They get into the car and drive off, Danny watches Tommy walk out onto the deck. “Joe?” He asked. 

Joey looked at him, “hey.” He said. 

He walked over to him, “look, Brianna’s gonna be fine. She probably just got tired and fell asleep somewhere.” He said.

Joey nodded and turned around towards the door, Donnie walked into the kitchen. “Dude this is nerve wracking.” He said. 

“It is. I just wish we knew where she was.” Jordan said. 

As they talked there’s a knock on the door and Jon walked over. He opened the door, “can I help you?” He asked. 

“Is there a Joey McIntyre here?” Detective Harper asked. 

“Who’s asking?” He asked.

“Detective Harper and Detective Anderson. We need to talk to him about his girlfriend Brianna.” Detective Anderson said. 

“Oh come in.” He said. 

Joey looked up as the two detectives came into the house. “What the?” Joey walked into the house.

“Which one of you is Joey McIntyre?” Detective Harper asked. 

“That would be me. Is Brianna okay?” Joey asked. 

“Well first I’m Detective James Anderson and this my partner Detective Kyle Harper.” He said. 

Joey nods, “how’s my girlfriend?” He asked. 

“That’s where we're here to talk to you about.” Kyle said 

“Uh earlier tonight your girlfriend was brutally raped and beaten.” James said. 

Everyone gasps, “raped?” Joey asked.

“Yes.” Kyle said. 

“She was found in an alleyway by a woman walking her dog.” James said. 

“I need to get to the hospital. I need to see her.” He said. 

“Yeah you can go to the hospital but first Joey we need to ask some questions.” James said. 

“Okay.” Joey said. 

“Now we know that you guys are a music group. Is there any way that it could have been a crazy fan?” James asked. 

“There’s a chance but most of our fans are really civil. I mean some of them get a little obsessed but I think we all have at least one crazy fan.” Jordan said. 

“Has she had a really obsessed fan? One that follows you wherever you guys go?” Kyle asked. 

“I don’t…..” Donnie said. 

Jon gasps, “what about that fan from a few weeks ago?” He asked.

“Oh yeah.” Joey said. 

“What fan?” James asked. 

“A few weeks ago we held a meet and greet and one of our male fans got a little into it. He made Brianna really uncomfortable so we had to step in.” Joey said. 

“Do you know this guy’s name?” Kyle asked. 

“No.” He said. 

“Look I really have to get to the hospital and see Brianna.” Joey said. 

“Yeah sure thing.” James said. 

Joey ran up to his room to grab his things. Once at the hospital the guys ran down the hall after the woman at the front desk told them where to go. After getting off the elevator they ran down the hall towards Brianna's room but stopped just a few feet away from the door.

"Joey should go in first." Danny said. 

"Yeah. Joe you go in first." Tommy said.

Joey nodded and then walked up to the door, he stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He saw how bruised and swollen her face was. "Oh my God." Joey walked into the room. 

Though she had bruises on her face she was pale as a ghost. He walked into the room and over to the bed. He looked over her as she had a bandage on her forehead and a bandage on her jaw. As He squeezed her hand the rest of the guy came in. 

"Oh my God." Jon said. 

Despite being still unconscious Brianna could hear everything that was going on around her. She could especially feel Joey's hand squeeze hers. "I don't know if you can hear me but baby I'm right here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He said. 

The doctor then comes in, "oh we have a full house in here." He said. 

Danny looked at him, "we need the details." He said. 

"I'm sorry but I can only share that with family." He said. 

"Well you're not gonna get her parents. They don't give a crap about her." Joey said. 

"Please doc. We're like her family, she's our bandmate." Jordan said. 

"We deserve to know." Donnie said. 

The doctor sighed and looked at her chart, "They broke her nose, gave her a concussion, black eye, severely bruised cheek, cracked ribs, and a gash on her forehead and jaw. " He said. 

Joey looked over at her, "that was just the beat down." He looked at the guys. 

"It's okay. You can tell us." Joey said. 

"They raped her on both ends. She had vaginal tearing among cuts, scratches, and bruises along her thighs and vaginal area. Her colon was swollen meaning they raped her there, I don't know what they used though." He said. "

Did…. Did they leave anything on her?" Joey asked. 

"No they were smart and used a condom. She's been unconscious since they brought her in and we don't know when she'll wake up." He said. 

"Thank you doctor." Joey said. 

He walked out, "oh my God." Joey said. 

"I'm gonna go call Dick and Maurice. Jon go try and call mom." Jordan said. 

"We'll go call our mom's." Donnie said. 

"Stay with Brianna I'll call mom and dad." Tommy said. 

They all walked out leaving Joey alone. He walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand. He sits down in the chair and stares out the window. Tommy came back into the room, “mom and dad said they’ll be back sometime tomorrow.” He said.

Joey nods, “okay.” He said. 

Tommy walked over to him, “Joe look, Brianna’s gonna be okay. As long as she’s got you she can get through anything.” He said. 

Joey nods, “I just can’t believe this happened to her.” He said. 

“It happens to a lot of women. She’ll be okay I promise.” He said. 

“Thanks Tommy.” He said. 

“Yeah no problem.” He said.

The guys come in as a nurse does, “I’m sorry only one of you can stay with her.” She said. “I’ll stay. You guys go home.” Joey said. “Are you sure?” Jon asked. “Yeah go ahead.” He said. 

The guys walk out and Joey holds Brianna’s hand as the nurse checks her vitals. The nurse gives him a kind smile, “she’s very lucky to have you.” She said. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Hey look. I run a sexual assault support group. You can give her this card when she gets well enough.” She said. 

Joey looked at the card, “okay. Thank you.” He said. 

“No problem.” She said.

Joey watched her walk and looked over at Brianna as she laid there. The next morning Joey was out in the hall talking to the guys, Dick, and Maurice. “We're gonna work along with the police to find the man who did this to Brianna.” Dick said. 

Joey nods, “do the police have any leads?” Maurice asked. 

“No. We don’t really know what happened because she hasn’t woken up yet.” Joey said. 

“All we know is that she was found in an alleyway walking her dog.” Jordan said. 

All the sudden they hear commotion coming from Brianna’s room, They run down the hall to her room and Brianna is flailing around in the bed as a nurse tries to hold her down. “I need a doctor in here!” She said. 

“Brianna! Baby, baby look at me. Look at me. It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re just in the hospital, you’re okay, you’re okay.” He said. 

More doctors and nurses run in to try and calm her down, Brianna doesn’t calm down anytime soon. “Okay, okay we need to sedate her.” He said. “Now!” He said. 

“No you can’t sedate her. You can’t.” Joey said. 

“Joey come let them work. Let them work.” Tommy said. 

“No Tommy they can’t sedate her. They can’t, come on man.” He said. 

The doctor grabs the needle and fixes it up, “hold her.” He said. A couple of nurses hold Brianna’s arm as the doctor injects the sedative into her IV. Brianna calmed down a few seconds later and fell back to sleep

A few minutes Joey stands in the hallway pacing back and forth, he sees the doctor come out of Brianna’s room taking his gloves off. 

“Joey.” Tommy said. 

Joey starts walking towards the doctor, “Joey!” Tommy said. 

The doctor looked at him as he walked up. “Look I know you’re upset but it was our only option.” He said. 

“You sedated her! You didn’t even let me calm her down! If you could have given me just a few minutes I would have calmed her down myself but you rushed in there and just sedated her.” He said.

“Mr. McIntyre, she was flailing around in the bed and she would have hurt herself.” He said. 

“Look she woke up yes but she obviously didn’t know where she was and she probably doesn’t even know what happened to her.” He said. 

“Right now the only thing she needs is support from all of you.” He said. 

Joey looked at her as the nurse was checking her vitals, “I’m sorry.” He said. 

“It’s okay I’ve dealt with this before.” He pats him on the shoulder and walks away. 

A little bit later the guys, Dick, and Maurice are talking to the detectives. “So yesterday we asked if a crazy fan could have done this, of course they said no but they said a few weeks ago at a meet and greet there was a male fan that got a little too close for comfort.” James said. 

“Yeah security had to drag him out kicking and screaming.” Dick said. 

“Wasn’t he yelling something as security was dragging him out?” Jon asked. 

“What was he yelling?” Kyle asked. 

“He was yelling something like ‘Brianna I love you’ and something like ‘Brianna you’ll pay for this’.” Donnie said. 

“What’s this fan’s name?” James asked. “Uh.” Dick opened his notebook.

“Oscar Hernandez. He’s been to a few shows and meet and greets but he’s never done anything until a few weeks ago.” He said. 

“What exactly did he do to make Brianna uncomfortable?” Kyle asked. 

“He was getting too close to her and touching her.” Joey said. 

“Where was he touching her?” Kyle asked. 

“On her lower back and he also touched her on the butt.” Joey said. 

“Do you think he did this?” Jordan asked. 

“He may have but we won’t know unless we question him.” Kyle said. 

“Do you have an address for him?” James asked. 

“Yeah. I brought a letter he sent to Brianna. I never gave it to her because I didn’t want her knowing he lived in the same city as her.” Dick said, handing the letter to them. 

“Why are you just standing here? You need to go arrest that man.” Maurice said. 

“We have to question him first.” James said.

“But first, Joey may we have a word in private?” Kyle asked. 

“Sure.” Joey said. Joey walked away with them, as they walked down the hall Joey sips on a cup of water, “so we went to Brianna’s parents house.” James said. 

Joey sighed, “I figured you’d have too.” He said. 

“Her father said Brianna wasn’t his problem anymore.” Kyle said. 

“Yeah he says that. 4 months ago when me and Brianna started dating and they found out and kicked her out. Well her dad did, her mother was trying to convince him not too.” He said. 

“Brianna’s been staying with me ever since.” He said. 

“We read her dad is a lawyer.” James said. 

“Yeah he’s a criminal defense attorney.” Joey said. 

Joey sighed, “who would do something like this?” He asked. 

“A sick person. Has Brianna woken up?” James asked. 

“She woke up but they had to sedate her because she freaked out a bit. Doctor said she probably didn’t even know where she was or what happened to her.” Joey said. 

“That’s understandable for rape victims.” Kyle said. 

“Who would do this?” Joey asked. 

“A sick individual. When Brianna does wake up we are going to need to ask her a few questions.” James said. 

“Yeah.” Joey said. Joey watches them leave the hospital and sighs, he heads back to Brianna’s room. An hour later Kyle and James pulled to Oscar’s house, Oscar had just taken the trash out and was walking back up to his house when they pulled in. 

James got out of the car, “Oscar Hernandez?” James asked. 

“Yes that’s me.” Oscar said. “Turn around and put your hands behind your back.” He said. 

“What? why?” He asked. 

Kyle turns him around, “you’re under arrest for the rape of Brianna Reigns.” He said. 

“I didn’t do anything to Brianna. I love her.” He said. 

Kyle puts him in the car and a woman comes out onto the porch. “What’s going on? Why are you arresting my son?” She asked. 

“Ma’am your son raped someone last night.” James said. 

"That’s ridiculous. Oscar wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She said. 

“Tell that to the girl laying up in the hospital.” He said 

Over at the precinct Oscar sits in the interrogation room when Kyle and James come in. “I didn’t rape Brianna.” He said. 

“Oh right off the bat.” James said sitting down. 

“Where were you between 12AM and 3AM last night?” Kyle asked. 

“I was at home in the bed asleep.” He said. 

“Can anyone vouch that?” James asked. 

“My mom.” He said. 

“Well either way.” Kyle lays pictures of Brianna in front of him on the table. 

“This is what happened to her last night. Someone beat the crap out of her and raped her.” He said.

“I didn’t do that to her. I would never hurt her, I love her.” He said. 

"Really? Then explain to us why a few weeks ago you were at a meet and greet and security had to drag you out kicking and screaming." James said. 

"It was a big misunderstanding. I accidentally touched her butt and the guys freaked out." Oscar said. 

"According to them you were doing a little more than touching her butt. You were getting a little too close for comfort making Brianna uncomfortable." Kyle said. 

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable." He said. 

"As you were being dragged out by security you were yelling. 'Brianna I love you' and 'Brianna you'll pay for this'. Explain to me why you said those things." James said. 

"I didn't mean those things I was just upset I didn't mean anything by it." He said.

Kyle leans over the side of the table. "I know what happened here. You were upset that you were kicked out of the meet and greet that last night you followed her down the street, pulled her into an alleyway and raped her not once but twice then afterwards you beat her up and left her in a pool of her blood." Kyle said. 

"No I didn't! Okay yeah I went out driving because I couldn't sleep. I turned the corner and I saw her walking down the streets. I was gonna pull over and talk to her but before I could these two guys grabbed her." He said. 

"What two guys?" James asked. 

"Two guys grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway." He said. 

"What did they look like?" Kyle asked. 

"I didn't see their faces. All I saw was one had blonde hair and the other had dark hair and they were wearing all black." He said. 

"I should have stopped them but I couldn't" He said.

Kyle and James share a look, Kyle runs his hands through his hair. A little bit later Joey was talking to the guys when Kay and Thomas came into the hospital. "

Joseph." Kay said. 

"Mom, dad." He said. 

"How's Brianna?" Thomas asked. 

"She woke up this morning but they had to sedate her cause she freaked out. Doctor thinks she doesn't know where she is or what happened to her." He said. 

"Do the police have any leads?" Kay asked. 

"We gave them a possible suspect of that guy from the meet and greet a few weeks ago." Jordan said. 

Kay nods, "what happened to her?" Thomas asked. 

"She was found in an alleyway beaten and raped." He said. 

"Oh my God." Kay said. 

"I'm not gonna tell you the details." He said. 

"We'll ask the doctor." Kay said. 

"Joey McIntyre?" A nurse asked. 

"That's me." Joey said. 

"Brianna's awake and she's asking for you." She said.

Joey walked into her room, "Joey." Brianna said, holding her hand out. 

He walked over and grabbed her hand, "how are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Like I've been through hell." She said. 

"You know where you are?" He asked. 

"The hospital." She said. 

"Umm….. Babe do you know what happened to you?" He asked. 

Brianna looked at him, she then remembered what happened and gasped. "I was raped…." She said.

Joey nods and hugs her, "I'll go get the doctor." The nurse said. 

Joey rubs her back, "you're safe now." He said. 

The doctor comes in, "how are you feeling Brianna?" He asked. 

"Head hurts." She said. 

"Do you have any idea where you are or what happened to you?" He asked. 

She nods, "I'm at the hospital and I was raped." She said. 

"Yes." He said holding her chart. 

"Let me see it. My chart." She said.

"I can't do that." He said. 

"Please. I need to see what they did." She said. 

“Please doc.” Joey said. 

He hands her her chart. Brianna opened it up and looked at it. Joey looked at her face for a reaction, “yeah you’re um colon was swollen.” He said. 

Brianna nods, “they umm……” She looked at Joey. 

“You can say it babe.” He said. 

She takes a deep breath, “they also raped me with a bottle.” She said. 

“I’m sorry Joey.” She said.

Joey grabbed her hand, “you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault.” He said. 

“I’ll let the police know you’re awake.” He said. 

Joey pulls Brianna into a hug, “I should have listened to you about stopping taking those walks.” She said. 

“Look all that matters right now is that you’re alive.” He said. 

Brianna nods, “I remember some of it.” She said. 

“You can tell the police when they get here.” He said. 

Joey gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, a little bit later James and Kyle walk into Brianna’s room. “Hello Brianna.” James said. 

“Babe the police are here.” Joey said. 

Brianna wiped her mouth and took a sip of her drink. “Sorry I haven’t eaten anything since dinner last night.” She said 

“That’s quite alright. Um we need to ask you a few questions." Kyle said. 

"Okay." She said. 

"What do you remember about last night?" Kyle asked. 

"It all happened so fast but I was taking a walk and got hungry so I went to this diner and while I was there I noticed these guys kept staring at me and watching me." She said. 

"What diner were you at?" James asked. 

"Uh Susie's Diner, me and Joey sometimes go there for dates." She said. 

"What did these guys look like?" Kyle asked. 

"One was white and the other looked mixed. One was a blonde and the other had dark hair." She said. 

“I didn’t want to make it seem obvious that I had noticed them. When I actually got there the blond haired one wasn’t there.” She said. 

“When did he get there?” James asked. 

“A few minutes after I did.” She said. 

“What happened after you left the diner?” Kyle asked. 

“I was walking down the street and I noticed they were following me.” She said. 

“Did you get a look at what they were wearing?” James asked. 

“They were both wearing black trench coats and jeans. The blonde was wearing a green t-shirt and white sneakers. The other was wearing a dark t-shirt and green sneakers.” She said. 

She takes a deep breath before continuing, “I went to speed up to get away from them and they grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the alleyway.” She said. 

“The other guy raped me while the blonde one kept a look out for anyone for coming.” She said. 

“Did you get a good look at his face?” Kyle asked. 

“No, they had masks over their face.” She said. 

“Then he threw me on the ground raped me some more and then pulled a bottle out of his pocket and raped me with that.” She said. 

Kyle and James share a look, “did he say anything to you?” James asked. “He said ‘I’ve been watching you all night and now I’m getting what I want’.” She said. 

“Thank you for your time Brianna. I guarantee you that we will catch these guys.” He said. 

“Thank you.” Brianna said. “I’ll be right back.” Joey said.

“Okay.” She said. “Hey detectives.” Joey said.

“Yes Joey?” James asked. 

“Did you guys ever get a witness statement from that apartment building?” Joey asked. 

“Yeah, a woman came into the precinct and said she woke up, heard screaming and looked out her window. Said she knew something was going on but didn’t know what it was, said it was too dark.” He said. 

“And she didn’t call 911?” He asked. 

“Her excuse was, it wasn’t any of her business.” Kyle said. 

“I can’t believe this.” Joey said. 

“Look, like we told Brianna in there we’re gonna find these guys.” James said. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

"What did that creep Oscar say?" Danny asked. 

They walked into the waiting room, "Oscar says he never touched Brianna." James said. 

"Of course he said that." Joey said. 

"Joseph." Kay said. 

"He also said that he had taken a drive because he couldn't sleep. He then says he turned a corner and saw Brianna walking down the street, was gonna pull over and talk to her but before he could two guys grabbed her." Kyle said. 

"We're getting ready to head to a diner Brianna said she stopped at when she was on her walk." James said. 

"Thank you." Dick said

Joey watches them walk out as he stands in the waiting room, “how is she?” Jon asked. “

She’s fine but uh earlier the doctor let her look at her chart, he mentioned about her colon being swollen and she said…… She said…….” Joey sighed. 

“What did she say Joe?” Jordan asked. 

“They raped her with a bottle.” He said. “Oh my god.” Kay said. 

Joey looked at the guys, “you can go see her.” He said. 

The guys head to Brianna’s room, Joey sighed sitting down. 

Kay walked over to him, “Joseph I know how upset you are but you can’t beat yourself up.” She said. 

“I’m more upset at myself.” He said. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“I didn’t protect her, I wasn’t there for her. She was probably waiting for me to come out of the dark and save her and I didn’t. She was probably crying for me and I wasn’t there to save her.” He said. 

Kay grabs his hand, “all that matters is that you’re with her now.” She said.

Joey nods, “can you guys stay with her for a bit? I’m gonna go home and shower and get something to eat.” He said. 

“Of course. Tommy take your brother home.” Kay said. “Okay.” He said

A few hours later after showering and getting something to eat Joey returns to the hospital. He walked into Brianna's room as Kay was sitting by her bedside. He saw she was asleep, “how long has she been asleep?” He asked. 

“Not long.” Thomas said. Joey sat on the bed and grabbed her hand, “I’m back baby.” He said. 

Brianna squeezes his hand making him smile, as Joey runs his thumb over her hand Kay sees Crystal walking down the hall. “What is she doing here?” She asked. 

Joey looked over, “oh hell no.” He slid off the bed and walked out into the hall. 

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here.” He said. 

“Joey look.” Crystal started. 

“Look? You’ve put that girl through pain and misery for the past 4 months. You kicked her out the moment she found happiness with me.” He said. 

“I didn’t kick her out, that was all Joe’s doing.” She said.

“No but you stood there and let him do it." He said. "I'm sorry Joey." She said. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You don't know how many nights I spent comforting her because of what you two did." He said. 

"You just threw her out like a piece of trash." He said. 

Crystal sighed, "can you at least tell me how she is?" She asked. 

"She's fine but she's got so much stuff going she doesn't need to you add more to it." He said and walked away. He walked back into the room and Crystal looked at Brianna before turning and walking away. He sits back on the and grabs Brianna's hand. Joey looked up at the TV, "Dad turn that up." He said. 

Thomas turns the volume up on the TV, "we have some breaking news for you this evening. New Kids On The Block member Brianna Reigns is in the hospital, we don’t have any word on what happened to her but we can tell you that she is in stable condition.” The news reporter said. 

Joey sighed, “I knew it was a matter of time before they got a hold of it.” He said. 

“They were bound to. Me and your dad are going to go home, you call us if anything changes.” Kay said. 

“I will.” He said. Kay and Thomas walk out of the room and Joey sits in the chair

As Joey looked out the window he heard movement in the bed, he looked over and saw Brianna waking up. Brianna got her eyes focused and looked at Joey. “Hi.” She said.

“Hey.” He scoots over. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Fine wanna go home though.” She said. 

“Yeah I know you do but you have to be here a few days.” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said. She looked up at him, “thank you for being here for me.” She said. 

“Hey I’m gonna be here as long as you don’t push me away.” He said. 

“I’m not.” She said. 

Joey gives her a soft kiss, “your mom came by.” He said. 

“I figured she would. I figured the cops went to the house.” She said. 

“You don’t need them babe.” He said. “I know. I got you, the group, the fans, everything. I have everything I need.” She said.

Joey smiled and kissed her, “you know they’re gonna find who did this to you.” He said. 

"Yeah I know they will. I’ll get the justice I deserve.” She said. 

“Yeah you will.” He said and kissed her cheek. Kyle and James pulled up to the diner and walked inside, James noticed a security camera as they walked in. “Security camera.” He said. Kyle looked up, “yeah maybe our suspects are on camera.” He said. 

They walked up to the counter and the waitress walked over to them, “hi what can I get you?” She asked. 

“Just a coffee to go oh and.” Kyle holds up his badge. 

“Officers.” She said. 

“We need to ask you a few questions.” James said. 

“Uh Roxanne.” He said. “Okay.” Roxanne said. 

Kyle holds up Brianna’s picture, “was she in here last night?” He asked. 

Roxanne looked at the picture, “yeah she was. Sat right there and ordered bacon, eggs, and toast, and tea.” She said. 

“Was there anybody who paid really close attention to her? Like just kept staring at her?” James asked. 

“Yeah there was. Two guys sat at that booth right over there. They just kept staring at her and talking amongst themselves. I got a bad vibe from them but I just….. I just brushed it off.” She said. 

“They never said anything to her?” He asked. 

“No but they left a few minutes after she did.” She said. 

“Could you see what they were wearing?” James asked. 

“They both had black trench coats and jeans on. One had a green t-shirt on with white sneakers and the other had a dark t-shirt with green sneakers. I couldn’t see their faces though, they were wearing masks.” She said. “Though one had blonde hair and the other had dark hair.” She said. 

James sees other security cameras, “you guys have security cameras?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“We need to see the footage.” He said. 

Roxanne leads them to the back, They walk into the office and Roxanne grabs the tape from the night before. She fast forwards the tape to when Brianna was in the diner. 

“There’s Brianna right there.” Kyle said. 

“That’s one of the guys right there.” Roxanne said. A blonde guy came in and walked over to the booth, James noticed he was walking with a limp. “Just like Brianna told us and now she notices them looking at her and watching her.” Kyle said. 

The blonde guy then walked up to the counter and ordered food, “what did he order?” James asked. 

“Just a club sandwich. The other guy ordered a omelet.” Roxanne said. 

“We're gonna need this tape.” Kyle said. 

“Yeah sure thing.” She said. After a few minutes of watching the tape Brianna pays for her food then leaves, the two guys also leave a few minutes later. 

“Just like you said.” Kyle said. 

“Have those guys ever been in here before?” James asked. 

“No last night was the first time they’d been here.” She said. 

“Okay thank you. You remember anything else you give us a call.” Kyle said. 

“Will do.” She said. 

“Well one step closer to finding the guys that did to Brianna.” James said. 

“Yeah.” Kyle said

June 18th,1991  
A few days later Brianna is released from the hospital, Dick comes into her room as Joey is helping her into a wheelchair. “There’s fans out front. We can go out the back if you’re not ready for fans to see you.” He said. 

“No, I want to go out the front. I wanna see the fans.” She said. 

Dick nods, “okay then let’s get going.” He said. 

She looked up at Joey as they headed down the hall, he smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Once they were outside the nurse put the foot rests up and helped her out of the chair. Brianna waved to the fans as she walked over to the car, Thomas opened the door and the nurse helped her get into the car. “We love you Brianna!” Fans yelled. Brianna waved at them.

“Joey!” Fans yelled. Joey waved at them then got into the car, they waved at the fans as Thomas drove out of the parking lot. Once they were out of the parking lot Brianna pulled her sunglasses off, she wore them as the doctor said the sun may irritate her eye. 

“Have you heard anything from the police?” Kay asked. 

“They were still trying to ID the guys they saw in the video.” She said. 

Joey reached over and grabbed her hand, Brianna then laid her head on his shoulder. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah just a little sore.” She said. He kisses her softly and looked out the window 

Once they were at the house Joey helped Brianna upstairs to his room and laid her on the bed. “Oh this feels so nice.” She said.

Joey chuckled and took her shoes off, “I’ll be right downstairs. You just get some rest.” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

Joey then heads downstairs, “Brianna is resting on the bed.” Joey said. 

“That’s good. She’s been through so much over the past few days I don’t know how she’s keeping sane.” Thomas said. 

“She’s a strong girl and as long as we're there for her she’ll be okay.” Kay said. 

“How are you doing Joseph?” She asked. 

Joey sits down and shrugs his shoulder, “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.” He said. 

"You just got to be strong for her." Thomas said. 

A little bit later Brianna woke up to Joey moving around the room. She looked up seeing him putting his shoes on, "where are you going?" She asked. 

"Going for a drive to clear my head." He said. 

"You just rest." He said. Brianna lays back and watches him leave, Tommy looked up as he grabbed the keys. "Where are you going?" He asked. 

"Going for a drive. Be back in a little bit." He said. 

Remembering Jordan's number Tommy calls him and asks him to tail Joey to which Jordan agrees. Joey drove down the street, he was heading towards the police station. He wanted to see if they had any leads as they hadn't heard anything in a few days. After a bit of driving Joey pulled up to the police station, he walked up the steps to the door and walked in. He didn't even notice Jordan's car pull up

A police officer showed him where Kyle and James' desks were. "Thank you." Joey said. 

The officer gave him a nod and walked away. Joey walked over, "Detective Harper." Joey said. 

Kyle looked up, "Joey." He said. 

"How's Brianna?" He asked. 

"She's good, the hospital released her this morning." He said. 

"That's good. Okay, what are you doing here really?" He asked. 

"Have you gotten any leads?" He asked. 

"No, we're still trying to ID the guys in the security footage." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Excuse me I'm gonna get some more coffee." He said. 

"Yeah." He said. Joey watches him walk into the break room, he looks down on his desk and sees Brianna's case file. After making sure Kyle wasn't coming back he opened the folder and looked through it. He found a photo of the alley where she was found and studied it so he could remember what it looked like. He then put the file back the way it was and closed it. 

Kyle comes back, "look Joey. When we have something we'll let you know until then don't do anything stupid." He said. 

"I can't make any promises on that but all I know is that you better find these guys before we do." He said. Kyle watched him walk out and sighed. Jordan looked up as Joey came out of the police station. Joey then gets into his car and starts driving around looking for the alleyway. He eventually finds the apartment building and pulls over, getting out of the car Joey walked around the building and found the alleyway

He walked up to the gate and looked around, even though it wasn’t an active crime scene anymore Joey still didn’t want to get fingerprints everywhere so he pushed open the gate with his elbow and walked in. He looked around then sighed, kneeling down Joey looked at the ground and he could picture Brianna laying there. He ran a hand over his face, though he didn’t see anything on the group Joey had to close his eyes. If only Brianna hadn’t gone on her walk this wouldn’t have happened. Joey sighed and walked away, when he came around the corner he saw Jordan standing up against his car.

“Jordan?” He asked. Jordan looked up, “hey.” He said. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Your brother called me. Told me to tail you because he didn’t know what you were gonna do.” He said. 

Joey sighed, “I had to see where they attacked her.” He said. 

“Did you really?” He asked. 

Joey nods, “Joe look, they're gonna catch these guys.” He said. 

“Well they’re not doing it fast enough.” He said. 

“I want them to catch these guys just as much as you do, okay? But they can’t be on the road every minute of every hour looking for these guys. It sucks I know but we have to be patient. Brianna wants these guys caught just as much as we do.” He said. 

Joey goes to say something but his phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket and sees Tommy is calling him. “Tommy?” He said when he answered. 

“Joey, you have to get home right now. Brianna had a nightmare, I can’t get her to calm down.” He said. 

“I’m on my way.” He hangs up. 

“Brianna had a nightmare.” He said. ‘

Joey gets into his car and drives home. Once at the house Joey jumped out of the car and ran into the house, he ran into the living room seeing Brianna on the couch rocking back and forth. “Hey, hey, hey I’m here.” He said. 

“I got her to stop screaming but that’s about it.” Tommy said. 

“Thank you.” He said, pulling her into a hug.

Brianna wiped her eyes, “sorry I interrupted your drive.” She said. 

“You don’t have to be sorry babe.” He said. 

Brianna lays her head on his shoulder, back at the precinct James walked in. “Hey.” He said. 

“Hey. Where have you been?” Kyle asked. 

“I’ve been studying the security footage and the blonde guy walks with a limp.” He said. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” He asked. 

“Well I remembered that back when I was a patrol officer I had run-ins with a Jackson Meyers.” He said handing him the file. “He had a habit of drinking and driving. Got his license suspended a few times for it however he served 6 months for driving on a suspended license.” He said. 

“Okay. What exactly does he have to do with this case?” He asked. 

“I remembered he walked with a limp and.” He grabs a photo. “Even though the photo is grainy he looks like Jackson.” He said. 

Kyle looked at the photo then at Jackson’s file, “let’s go pick him up.” He said 

At Jackson’s house James and Kyle get out of the car, Kyle hears noises coming from the back yard. “The backyard.” He said. 

They walked to the backyard and saw Jackson working on a car, “Jackson Meyers.” Kyle said. 

Jackson looked at the before dropping the wrench and ran away. “Here we go.” Kyle begins chasing after him. James goes to get the car, Jackson pulls over a trash can as he runs down the alley. Kyle jumps over the trash can, “Jackson stop!” He said. 

Jackson keeps running, “James where are you?” He asked. 

“I’m coming.” He said. Jackson pulls down another trash can and Kyle jumps over that one, James pulls into the alleyway and Jackson goes to run up some stairs but Kyle grabs him. “I didn’t do anything!” Jackson said. 

“Yeah? Tell that to the girl you helped rape.” He said. 

“I didn’t rape anyone.” He said. 

“Well, well, well Jackson nice to see you again.” James said. 

“Man you’re still harassing me.” He said.

James chuckled, “nope I’m just trying to get rapists off the street.” He said. 

“I didn’t rape anyone.” He said. James watches Kyle place him in the car. At the precinct Jackson sits in the interrogation room when Kyle and James come in. James sits across from him, “I didn’t do anything.” He said. 

“They all say that don’t they?” He asked. 

“Where were you three nights ago between 12AM and 4AM?” Kyle asked. 

“I was at home asleep.” He said. 

“Can anyone vouch that?” James asked. 

“No.” He said. James opens the file he’s holding and pulls out a picture, he places the picture in front of him. “That’s you isn’t it? At Susie’s Diner on June 15th at 2:30AM.” James said. 

Jackson looked at the picture, “no that isn’t me.” He said. 

James places another picture in front of him, “that isn’t you talking to this guy who you helped rape someone?” He asked. 

“No.” He said. James gives Kyle a nod, Kyle opens the folder he’s holding and begins placing pictures of Brianna in front of him. “This girl was raped and beaten three nights ago and you helped whoever raped her.” He said. 

“I never did anything to her. I don’t even know who she is.” She said. 

“Hey! Jackson we have you on camera talking to this man.” James said.

“Now tell us the truth.” Kyle said. 

“Now.” James said. Jackson looked between them before sighing, “okay yeah that is me in the picture.” He said. “Who were you talking to?” Kyle asked. 

Jackson looked at the picture, “his name is Brad Peters. I work with him at my uncle’s construction company but he hasn’t been to work in a few days.” He said. 

“What did he want with you at the diner?” James asked.

“I’m laying in bed and he calls me up telling me I need to come out to the diner, I tried telling him I’m sleeping but he keeps insisting so I told him I’ll be there in a few minutes then he tells me to wear my construction mask. I get up, get dressed and head to the diner, I walk in and he’s sitting at this corner booth. I walk over and sit down and he points out the girl.” He said. 

“Brianna?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah. He just kept saying over and over and over how he wanted her. He was saying all these disgusting things about her, I told her he should leave her alone and he ignored me.” He said. 

“What did he say?” James asked. 

“He just said I’m gonna get what I want. He had the nerve to sit there and say how hard she was making him and how hot she was. He’s a very disturbed man.” He said. 

“What happened after Brianna left the diner?” Kyle asked. 

“We followed her. I told Brad to leave her alone and he wouldn’t listen. I noticed Brianna speeding up to get away from us but Brad jogged up to her, grabbed her and pulled her into the alley.” He said. 

“What happened next?” James asked. 

“While he was busy he told me to keep a lookout.” He said. 

“And you didn’t bother to stop him?” Kyle asked. 

“He threatened to kill me! He raped her against the wall, through her on the ground and raped her some more. As she was trying to scream he was hitting her, he scratched her, he slapped her. He did everything to her.” He said. 

“Jackson, Brad not only raped Brianna with his penis but he raped her with a bottle.” James said. 

“I know! I was there!” He said. 

“You’re friends with this guy.” Kyle said. 

“I’m not friends with him. That man is crazy, he needs to be put in a mental hospital.” He said 

“What did you guys after he was done raping Brianna?” James asked. 

“I went home, I don’t know where he went.” He said. 

“You left her in a pool of blood.” Kyle said. 

“I know we did.” He said. 

“Look, you’re gonna have to keep me here.” He said. 

“Why is that?” James asked. 

“Because before I left he told me that if I found out you went to the police or anything he would kill me.” He said. 

Where does Brad live?” Kyle asked. 

“I don’t know I’ve never been to his house.” He said. 

“Did he say anything to Brianna while he was raping her?” James asked. 

“Something along the lines of ‘I’ve been watching you all night and now I’m gonna get what I want’.” He said. 

“What type of car does Brad drive?” Kyle asked. 

“A dark green 1989 Jeep Cherokee, it’s a two door.” He said. 

“License plate?” James asked 

“I didn’t think to look before I left.” He said. 

“Okay. We’ll put you in holding.” James said. 

James and Kyle go to leave the room but Jackson speaks up. “Brad did call me again this morning.” He said. 

“What did he say?” Kyle asked. 

“Said he was going to get Brianna again. He didn't know when or how but he would, said he couldn’t stop thinking about her.” He said. 

“Look you got to get this guy before he tries something else.” He said. 

“We will.” James said. They walk out of the room and Kyle shuts the door. “What do you think?” He said.

“A part of me thinks he’s telling the truth,” James said. 

Kyle nods, “should we tell Brianna?” He asked. 

“Let’s wait a bit but first let’s see if this guy is in our system.” He said 

Later that night Brianna spends too much in the bathroom. Tommy knocked on the door, “Brianna.” He said. 

He knocked again, “Brianna.” He said. Brianna opened the door and walked out, Joey looked up as she walked into the room. He noticed she’s been crying and he stands up, “hey. What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I took my bandages off and I look ugly.” She said. 

“No you don’t.” He said. 

“Yes I do.” She said.

“Babe despite all the bruises and everything you’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He said. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” She said sitting on the bed. 

“No I’m saying it because it’s true.” He said kneeling down in front of her. 

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She said getting up and walking over to the bed. Joey sighed watching her get into the bed before laying down himself. A few nights later It was June 21st and Tommy was staying with his girlfriend Kay and Thomas had decided to go to a friend's birthday party. They wanted to give Brianna some space although Joey stayed with her so she wouldn’t be alone and so he could protect her. They cuddled on the couch as they watched TV, they then went to be at about 11PM. However a couple hours later Brianna was sleeping peacefully next to Joey but she was woken up by a loud clap of thunder, she looked over at the window and could see it was raining. It was pretty warm that day so there was a chance for storms. She jumped when another clap of thunder hit, she sat up and looked around the room as more thunder rolled. The storm it wasn’t scared her, she was in the middle of a nightmare about being raped and she could still feel her attackers hands around her throat

The room was then illuminated by a flash of lightning and Brianna could barely make it Joey’s sleeping form next to her. She reached out and gently shook him, “Joey.” She said. Joey mumbled but didn’t wake up, she shook him again. 

“Joey.” She said. 

“What?” He said, obviously not fully awake. 

“Turn on the lights.” She said.

“Why?” He asked. 

“I’m scared.” She said. Upon hearing that Joey sat up, he reached over to turn the lamp on but it wouldn’t, he tried turning it on several more times but nothing happened. “Bri? The light’s are out. I got to go flip the breaker in the basement.” He said. 

“Don’t be long.” She said. 

“I’ll try.” He said grabbing his flashlight from the bedside table. Turning it on he shined it towards the bedroom door and looked at Brianna as she was practically shaking. “I’ll be right back, just lay down and try and go back to sleep.” He said. She watched him get out of the bed and walk out of the room, laying down she turned over towards the door. As she laid there she heard a noise out in the hall and looked up, “Joey?” She asked.

There was no response and Brianna gulped sitting up, she heard another noise and pulled the covers around her tight. “Come on Joey this isn’t funny.” She said. She could have sworn someone walked by the door, all the sudden Joey’s dog Charlie started growling then got up and ran out of the room. 

Brianna then mustered up enough courage and got out of the bed, she crossed the room slowly and looked out into the hall. She couldn’t see anything but pure darkness, that little voice inside her told her to get back in the bed but she didn’t listen and started down the hall. She made it to the top of the stairs and didn’t see anything, not even Joey or Charlie. “Joey?” She asked. She didn’t get an answer, Gulping Brianna started down the stairs. As she made her way down the stairs she heard Charlie growling, she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Charlie growling at the closet door next to the front door. 

“Charlie.” She said.

“What are you growling at?” She asked.

Charlie kept growling at the door and hairs on his back were standing straight up. She walked over to him, “Charlie there’s nothing in there.” She said. Or so she thought and just when she was getting ready to grab Charlie’s collar the closet door burst up and the next thing Brianna knew she was on the floor. The living room was illuminated by a flash of lightning and for a moment Brianna got a clear look at her rapist and everything came rushing back. She then let out a scream as Charlie started barking.

She saw his eyes, the eyes she'll never forget the look in his eyes. No remorse whatsoever. “JOEY!!!!!!!” She yelled. From the basement Joey heard her scream and Charlie start barking, “come on.” He said, trying to flip the breaker box. Brianna was trying to fight him but he then pinned her arms above her head. “Mmm I couldn’t get enough of you the other night I need you again.” He said. 

“Get off of me! JOEY!!!!!!!” She yelled out. 

He slapped her across the face, “shut-up.” He said 

All the sudden the lights came on and Brianna heard Joey running up the stairs yelling her name. The guy then ran out the door slamming it shut behind him, Joey ran into the room. “Brianna!” He said. “Hey, I’m here, I’m here.” He said. 

“HE WAS HERE!” She yelled. 

“Who was here?” He asked. 

“THE GUY WHO RAPED ME! HE WAS HERE!” She said through tears. “HE WAS IN THE CLOSET! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME AGAIN!” She said. “He ran out as soon as he heard you coming.” She said. 

Joey grabbed the phone and dialed 911, “yes I need the police and ambulance to my house right away. 1325 Orchard St, NW, 02135, my girlfriend was attacked. Okay thank you.” He hung up and pulled her into a hug. Brianna’s cries were slightly muffled by being pressed into Joey’s shoulder, Joey ran a hand up and down her back. “Why is this happening to me?” She cried. 

“I don’t know babe I don’t know.” He said holding her. The next few minutes are a blur as cops and an ambulance arrive, Brianna is being checked out by the paramedics when Kay and Thomas come in. “Oh my god what happened?” Kay asked. 

“The guy who raped Brianna tried to rape her again. He somehow got into the house.” Joey said. 

“Oh my.” She said. “Is she okay?” Thomas asked. “She’s being checked out by the paramedics.” He said. 

“The guys are with her. They promised their moms they'll stay here tonight.” He said. 

Kyle and James come in, “ah detectives.” Thomas said. 

“Mr and Mrs. McIntyre.” James said. 

“Do you have a suspect?” Joey asked. 

“We have one in custody. If we can we’d like to speak to you all.” Kyle said. 

“Okay let’s go into the dining room.” Joey said. They walk into the dining room where the paramedics are checking out Brianna and the guys are surrounding the table. When the paramedics are done Joey walks over to Brianna, “babe the detectives are here to speak with you.” He said. 

Brianna looked up and nodded, "so earlier today we did arrest a suspect." Kyle said. 

"Who?" Jon asked. 

"His name is Jackson Meyers. I'm familiar with him as I had run-ins with him when I was a patrol officer. We ID him as one of our perps and he ID the guys that raped Brianna." James said. 'His name is Brad Peters. We don't really know anything about him because he's not in our system." Kyle said. 

"Jackson works with him at his uncle's construction company but he hasn't been to work in a little while. We don't have an address either but we do know that he drives a two door dark green 1989 Jeep Cherokee." James said. 

"What's gonna happen next?" Joey asked. 

"We're gonna try and track him down and bring him in but tonight we're gonna have a patrol car outside the house." Kyle said. 

"Thank you." Kay said. 

“Brianna did he say anything to you?” James asked. 

"He said he couldn't get enough of me the other night and he needed me again." She said

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"He busted out of the closet and tackled me to the floor." She said. 

"Did you see what he looked like?" James asked. 

"No it all happened so fast I only got a glimpse but when the lightning flashed I saw his eyes. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. Cold, no remorse like he didn't care who he hurt." She said. 

"That's how they work, they don't care who they hurt as long as they get off." Kyle said. 

"What's this son of bitch's name?" Joey asked. "Brad, Brad Peters. We're gonna find this guy." James said. 

"Joey scared him off when he was coming up the basement stairs." She said. 

"Well we're gonna keep a patrol car outside to make you feel somewhat safe." Kyle said. 

"Thank you." Kay said. 

Kyle nods and Thomas and Kay follow them out of the room. "Come on let's get you back to bed." Joey said. 

Brianna grabs his hand and goes upstairs, "they need to find this guy before we do." Danny said. 

"Yeah you can say that again." Jordan said. Joey looked down at Brianna as she was sleeping on his chest, he ran his hand up and down her arm. Sighing Joey wrapped his arms around her and tried to get some sleep himself

The next morning Brianna woke up to birds chirping outside the window. As she laid there she smelt the familiar smell of pancakes and her stomach growled. She got up and walked over to the dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The bruises were beginning to fade but she still felt a little self conscious, she still had bruises on her arms and pulled down the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt. Though she wrinkled her nose because she could smell herself and decided that after breakfast she was gonna take a shower. She walked downstairs and could hear everyone talking, she walked into the kitchen and Joey smiled seeing her walk in. “Morning babe.” He said.

“Morning.” She slightly smiled. She sat down beside him and Kay gave her a plate, “you feeling okay?” Joey asked softly. 

“Yeah I’m alright.” She said, grabbing the syrup. 

“Hey Joe.” Thomas said. Joey looked at him as he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Come up here for a sec.” He said. 

Joey follows him upstairs, “I was in the closet fixing up the towels and washcloths and I found this.” Thomas said as they walked into the closet. “Muddy footprints.” He said.

Joey sighed, “we need to get these up before Brianna sees them.” He said. 

Joey nods, “Yeah.” He said. 

As they started cleaning up the muddy footprints the doorbell rang, Kay walked over and looked through the window seeing Crystal was on the porch. She opened the door, “what are you doing here?” She asked. 

“I want to see Brianna.” She said. 

“Oh you want to see her? You wanna make fun of her for being raped is that it?” She asked. 

“No, I just want to make sure she’s okay.” She said. 

“Brianna is just fine and she’s got all the support she needs.” She said. 

“Please Kay. Joe doesn’t even know I’m here, heck he doesn’t even know I came to the hospital.” She said. 

“You and Joe have caused that girl so much pain. Give me one good reason why I should let you see her.” She said. 

Crystal goes to say something but Brianna walks up to the door, “it’s okay Kay.” She said. 

Kay looked at her, “are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” She said. Kay walked away from the door and Brianna walked out onto the porch closing the door behind her. 

“Mom.” She said. 

“Bri…. Uh how are you doing?” She asked. 

“I’m fine.” She said. 

“That’s good, that’s good.” She said. 

“What do you want mom?” She asked. 

“I just wanted to see if you’re okay.” She said.

“Oh really? You could have called in the last four months to see if I’m okay.” She said. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. 

Brianna scoffs, “yeah like I haven’t heard so much of that.” She said. 

“I truly am.” She said. 

“No you ain’t. If you were sorry you would have stopped dad from kicking me out.” She said. 

“You know how much I wanted to.” She said. 

“But you didn’t. Instead you stood by and let him do it.” She said. 

“You know how your dad is.” She said. 

“Yeah I know how dad is.” She said. 

“Brianna I truly am sorry.” She said. 

“Yeah I’m sure you are.” She said. 

“Brianna……..” She said. 

“I’m done with this, go home mom.” She said and went back into the house

Kyle walked over to his desk, “how close are we to catching this guy?” He asked. 

“Nowhere near as close as we were yesterday.” James said. 

Kyle sighed sitting down, “where are you man?” He said. 

Joey sits on the bed as Brianna is taking a shower, as he looked at the TV he remembered the card the nurse gave him a few days ago. He grabbed his sweat pants and went through the pockets, after a couple of minutes he found the card and pulled it out. The card read ‘Sexual Assault Support Group. Danielle Becket, founder. Monday’s, Wednesday’s, Friday’s, and Saturday’s. 7PM to 8:30PM, Christian Baptist Church sanctuary’. Joey reads the card then sticks it in his pocket, he then heard Brianna sniffing. 

“Joey.” She said.

Joey goes into the bathroom, “babe?” He asked. 

Brianna is sitting on the toilet with a towel wrapped around her with her head in her hands. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Brianna looked at him, “I saw the bruises on me.” She said. 

He kneeled down in front of her, “but they’re fading.” He said. 

“How could you still want me?” She asked. 

“Because I love you and I’m gonna stick by you through all of this.” He said. 

“Okay.” She whispered. 

Joey kisses her softly, “oh uh.” He reaches into his pocket. 

“When you were in the hospital one of your nurses gave this card. She runs a support group for sexual assault victims.” He said. 

Brianna reads over the card, “I was thinking we should go to it so you’ll have people around you that know what you’re going through.” He said. 

She nods, “okay.” She said. 

“I’ll leave you to get dressed.” He said 

That night Joey and Brianna get ready to head to the meeting, as Joey was grabbing the keys Kay came in. “Joseph I want you guys to be very careful we don’t know if this Brad guy is out there.” Kay said.

“I will mom. I got her to agree to go to a movie afterwards.” He said.

“Okay.” She said. 

Brianna comes down the stairs wearing a long sleeve shirt, “okay I’m ready.” She said. 

“Brianna, are you sure you wanna wear that shirt? It’s very warm out there.” Kay said.

“Yeah I’m sure.” She said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

“We’ll be back later.” He said. 

“Alright just be careful.” She said. 

Joey grabbed Brianna’s hand as they walked towards the car, “I see you got your hair pulled back.” He said. 

She smiled a bit, “yeah.” She said. 

They get into the car and head to the church, once they were at the church they walked in. Brianna looked around as they walked into the sanctuary, the nurse that gave Joey the card sees them walking in. “You okay?” Joey asked. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

The nurse walked over to them, “hi I’m Danielle Becket, I’m the founder of this support group.” She said. 

“Joey McIntyre, Brianna Reigns.” Joey said. 

“Brianna hello. How are you doing?” She asked. 

“I wish I was doing better.” She said. 

“I understand. I was one of your nurses when you were in the hospital. I gave your boyfriend the card and I’m glad you guys are here.” She said. 

“I hope you don’t mind me being here.” He said. 

“Oh I don’t mind at all. Boyfriends, husbands suffer as much as their significant other does. You can sit wherever you like, we’ll be starting in just a few minutes.” She said. 

“Come on let’s go find our seats.” Joey said. They pick a couple of chairs at the front and sit down

A little bit later after hearing some people talk about what’s been going on their life Danielle walked up to the podium. “Leslie it’s so nice to hear you’re doing better and your marriage with your husband has gotten better.” She said. 

Brianna watches Leslie smile and nod, “we do have a new guest here with us tonight and right now I’d like for her to come up and say a few things.” She said. “Brianna would you mind coming up here and saying a few things?” She asked. 

Brianna looked at Joey, “go. I’ll be right here.” He said. 

Brianna took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. “Um hi my name is Brianna Reigns.” She said. 

“Hello Brianna.” Everyone says. 

She looked over at Joey who gave her a nod, “uh last Saturday morning I was attacked. I was raped and beaten, they proceeded to pull me into an alleyway and rape. The cops are still searching for one of the suspects, I’m doing everything I can to get better but it’s hard. I have my boyfriend and friends and I’m grateful for them.” She clears her throat. 

“I don’t want to take too much of your time so I’m just gonna end with. I hope one day I can walk down the street without having to look over my shoulder. Thank you.” She said and stepped down. She walked over to Joey and sat down, “I’m proud of you.” He said. Brianna smiled and Joey puts his arm around her

Afterwards at the movie theater Joey and Brianna sit in the theater watching a movie. Brianna sits watching the movie, she takes a sip of her drink then eats some popcorn. As she sat her drink down a scene of a girl getting brutally murdered comes up and it brings back some flashbacks. “Joey…….” She said. Joey doesn’t hear her as he’s into the movie. 

“Joey.” She said. She covers her eyes as the woman screams, she uncovers and looks at Joey as he sticks some popcorn in his mouth. “Joey…” She said. 

Joey looked at her seeing fear in her eyes, “crap.” He sits the bucket of popcorn down. “I’m sorry babe I didn’t know this movie had so much violence in it.” He said. “Here.” Joey reaches into his pocket and pulls out some money. “Go play a game in the arcade.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. Joey watched her walk down the stairs, she looked back at him and Joey could see she wanted him to come with her. He sighed as she walked around the corner, “get it together Joey she’ll be okay.” He said. Brianna walked into the arcade and got some coins then went to play some games. As she played a racing game she felt like someone was watching her, however when she turned looked there was no one there

A little bit later Brianna looked up as Joey was walking over to her, “hey is the movie finished?” She asked. 

“No but I couldn’t bear to leave you alone out here any longer.” He said. 

Brianna smiled and Joey hugged her, “let’s go home.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. At home they walked into the house, “hey how was everything?” Thomas asked. 

“It went well but she’s tired so we're gonna head to bed.” Joey said. 

“Okay.” He said. 

“I’ll be up there in a minute.” He said. 

Brianna walked upstairs, “how is she doing?” Thomas asked. 

“Honestly dad I have no idea. I know I need to talk to her but I don’t wanna push her.” He said. 

Thomas nods, “the only thing you can do is just wait until she’s ready.” He said. 

Joey nods, “night dad.” He said. 

“Night.” He said. Joey walked into the room and saw Brianna sitting on the bed. Joey slips a pair of sweatpants on and then gets on the bed, “what’s up? You’re being quiet.” He said. 

“Nothing.” She said. 

“Brianna.” He said. 

She looked at him, “okay. When I was playing some games in the arcade I felt like someone was watching me but when I turned and looked there was nobody there.” She said. 

“It was probably just a fan too scared to come up and talk to you.” He said. 

“I hope it was.” She said. “Come on let’s get some sleep.” He said. Brianna laid down and laid her head on his chest, Joey reached up and turned the lamp off and they fell asleep 

June 23rd,1991  
A couple of days later it's Brianna's birthday, however Kyle had called asking them to come to the precinct. "Sorry to call you but we may have something." He said. 

"What is it?" Joey asked. 

"Well we did some digging and we found this." Kyle raised the blinds on the window. The room is filled with several other women. "What's this?" Brianna asked.

"These are all the women Brad has raped in several different states. So far Brianna you're the only woman he's raped here in Massachusetts." He said. 

"Oh my God." She said.

Joey puts an arm around her, "so he raped all these women?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Their stories match up with Brianna." Kyle grabbed his notebook. 

"They were pulled into a dark alley raped and beaten." He said. 

"What's gonna happen now?" Brianna asked. 

"Well we're still getting statements from them so we'll go from there." He said. 

"Are you close to catching him?" Joey asked. 

"We're getting close, we just need that one big break." Kyle said. 

"Wow, I found this out on my birthday." Brianna said. 

"Oh happy birthday." Kyle said. 

"Yeah thanks." She said. 

"Oh that reminds me." Kyle opens a drawer on his desk and reaches inside. He pulls out a picture, "when you were brought into the hospital last week the nurse said you were holding this." Kyle said. 

Brianna smiled a bit, "Joe." She said. 

Joey looks, "aw." He said. 

"Where's it from." Kyle asked. 

"It's from our Providence show last December." She said. 

"Taken just before the show." Joey said. 

Kyle smiled, "alright well if we get anything else we'll let you know." He said. 

"Alright thank you." Joey said

After helping Brianna into the car Joey gets into the driver seat. "You okay?" He asked. 

"I can't believe I'm not the only victim." She said. 

"So far you're the only victim here in Massachusetts." He said. 

"Yeah." She said. 

Joey begins driving down the street, as he’s driving he sees a car following them. “I don’t want to alarm you but we got a car following us.” He said. Brianna looked out the back window, “I just noticed a few minutes ago.” He said. 

“Who’s driving?” She asked. “I don’t know, I can’t tell.” He said looking in the rearview mirror. All the sudden the car rear ends and Brianna screams. “Joey!” She said. Joey tries to speed up a little but the car stays on them, the car rear ends them again and Joey almost crashes. 

“Oh my god. We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die.” Brianna said. 

“No we’re not.” Joey said. The car goes to rear end them again but Joey moves out the way, he turns the corner but the car follows them. 

“Joey do something.” She said. 

“I’m trying. Reach into my pocket and grab my phone, call 911.” He said.

Brianna goes to reach into his pocket but the car rear ends them again, “ahh!” She screams. 

She grabs the phone and even though her hands are shaking like crazy she calls 911. As she talks the car pulls up beside them and Joey looked over, the driver of the car looked over then rams them 

Joey almost loses control but keeps the car moving, Joey looked up again and this time the driver pulled a gun and pointed it at him. Just as the gun goes off Joey inadvertently makes them crash into trash cans and the driver speeds off. Before he actually speeds off Joey gets his plate number. The cops show up a few minutes later along with Kyle and James. “What happened?” James asked. 

“We were being followed then he shot at us so I inadvertently crashed and he drove off.” Joey said. 

“He pulled a gun?!” Brianna asked. “Yeah but we're okay just a little shaken up.” He said. 

“Was it Brad Brianna?” Kyle asked. 

“I don’t know I didn’t see the driver.” She said. 

“He was wearing sunglasses.” Joey said. 

“What color was the car?” James asked.

“I couldn’t tell.” Joey said.

“Well an ambulance is in the way to check you guys out.” Kyle said. 

“Here is his license plate number.” Joey said. 

“Thanks Joey.” James said. 

Joey pulls Brianna into a hug, a little bit later Joey and Brianna return home. “Oh my god are you guys okay?” Kay asked standing up. 

“Yeah we’re fine just shaken up.” Joey said. 

“They really need to catch that guy, this is getting out of hand.” Thomas said. 

“They don’t know if it was him. Brianna didn’t see the driver of the other car.” He said. 

Brianna sits down on the couch, “I just want all of this to be over.” She said. 

“I know babe I know.” He said. 

“This has been a messed up birthday.” She said

“I’m so sorry Brianna.” Kay said.

“It’s not your fault. It’s my fault, if I hadn’t gone on that walk none of this would have happened.” She said. 

“Baby, none of this is your fault. I promise you. You didn’t ask to get raped by that man. That man obviously doesn’t have the courage to actually ask a woman out so he rape’s them.” Joey said. 

Brianna sighed, “I feel like all of this is my fault.” She said. 

“I promise you none of this is your fault.” He said. 

Joey pulls her into a hug, “it’ll all be over soon.” He said. Brianna cries into his shoulder and Joey rubs her back as he looks up at Kay and Thomas. Over the precinct James hangs up the phone, “the license plate comes back to Brad so a bolo has been put out on Brad’s car.” He said. 

“Good. You know I think we should talk to Jackson again. I know he knows more about Brad.” Kyle said. 

“Yeah your right.” He said. 

“I’ll get him into an interrogation room.” He said. A few minutes later Kyle and James walked into the interrogation room, Jackson looked up at them. “I told you everything about Brad.” He said. 

“Not everything.” James said sitting down. 

“Your little friend has been stalking Brianna. The other night he attacked her in her boyfriend's house then earlier today he tried running them off the road.” Kyle said. 

“We need to know everything about Brad. Where does he hang out?” James asked. 

“Mostly at the diner I met him last weekend.” He said. 

“Besides the diner. We know he has to have a bar he likes to spend time at.” Kyle said. 

"I don't know." He said. 

James gives him a look, "okay he likes to hang out at the Red Devils strip club." He said. 

"Red Devils?" Kyle asked. "Yeah." He said. 

"What's the street name?" James asked. 

"I don't know the street name." He said. 

"Did you ever go there?" Kyle asked. 

"No. He invited me but I never did." He said. 

"Is there any place else that he likes to hang out at?" James asked. 

"I don't know. Other than the diner and the strip club he hasn't said anything." He said

"Okay thanks." Kyle said. 

They walk out of the room. "Let's check this strip club out." James said. 

Over at the strip club James and Kyle walk in. "Is it always this loud in strip clubs!?" Kyle asked over the loud music. 

"Pretty much!" James said. 

They walked up to the bar, the bar wasn't too busy so one of the bartender's walked up to them. "Hi what can I get you?" She asked. 

They hold their badges up, "were on duty." James said. 

"Officers." She said. "What can I do for you?" She asked. 

"We need to ask a few questions." Kyle said. 

"Okay." She said. 

“Did Brad Peters ever come in here?” James asked. 

“Yeah, he’s a regular actually but he hasn’t been here in a few days. He usually comes in and orders rum & coke.” She said. 

“Does he get a private dance?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah we Candy.” She said pointing to the girl dancing on stage. “But like I said he hasn’t been here in a few days.” She said. 

“Well we need to talk to Candy.” James said. 

“You’ll have to wait till she’s finished.” She said. A few minutes later James and Kyle walked into the backroom. Kyle gives James a look, James clears his throat. “Um excuse me, Candy?” James asked. 

“Yes?” She asked fixing up her makeup. She turned around on the stool, “ooh I like a guy in a suit.” She said standing up 

“We're not here for a dance.” Kyle holds up his badge.

“I haven’t done anything.” She said. 

“We’re not here for you. We need to ask you a few questions about Brad, Brad Peters.” James said. 

“I don’t know Brad Peters.” She said. “Really? Because the bartender says that you usually give him private dances.” Kyle said. 

Candy sighs, “okay yeah. I sometimes give Brad private dances but he hasn’t been here in a few days.” She said. 

“When was the last time you spoke to him?” James asked. 

“He called me the other night and wanted me to come over.” She said. 

“Did you go?” Kyle asked.

“No.” She looked around to make sure there was no one else in the room besides them. “Some girls like to sleep around with the guests but not me. I’m just doing this to pay for student loans. I told him I don’t sleep around.” She said. 

“And how did he react to that?” James asked. 

“He freaked out.” She said. 

“Did he say anything as he was freaking out?” James asked.

“He said all women are whores and they need to be punished. I hung up and put him on the list of guys not to give dances to.” She said. 

“Did he ever give you an address?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah he did. It’s in my purse, can I get it?” She asked. 

“Yeah go ahead.” James said. She walked over to the makeup counter and grabbed her purse. She reached into her purse and grabbed a small piece of paper, “here it is.” She said.

Kyle looked at it, “thanks.” He said. As Kyle and James walked through the club the bartender they walked to before came up to them. “I thought you might need this. It’s security tapes of when Brad was here.” She said. 

“Oh okay. Thanks.” James said

At Brad’s house a SWAT member kicks the door open, “Boston PD!” They yell. 

“Brad Peters! Come out with your hands up!” Kyle yelled. They go through the house but Brad isn’t home, “no one’s here.” James said. 

Kyle looked around the room, “hey gather all these bottles! One of them has to have Brianna’s DNA on it!” Kyle said. 

“Let’s search the house.” He said. 

James nods, as James is going through Brad’s bedroom he finds a pair of ripped sweatpants. 

“Hey Kyle.” He said. “Yeah.” He said. 

“I think I got something.” He said. 

Kyle walked into the room, “I found these.” He said holding the sweatpants. “Let’s get them to the lab. They may have Brianna’s DNA on it.” He said. 

James puts them in an evidence bag, “neighbors say Brad hasn’t been home in a few days. We got all the bottles up and I didn’t really find much. Though I did find a big ass web of spiders, he lives like a pig.” He said. 

“Yeah you got that right.” He said.

“Let’s get back to the precinct.” He said. An hour later Kyle walked over to his desk, “okay the green coca cola bottle has Brianna and Brad’s DNA on it. The sweatpants also had Brianna’s DNA on it.” He said. “Well let’s go show Brianna what we have.” James said. 

Over at the house Thomas opens the door when he hears knocking. “Detectives.” He said. “Mr McIntyre, were sorry to keep bothering you.” Kyle said. 

“Oh it’s okay. Come on in I’ll get Brianna.” He said. They come in and Thomas goes upstairs, “Brianna, the detectives are here.” He said. “Okay.” She said 

Brianna walked downstairs and sat on the couch, “hello Brianna.” Kyle said.

“Hey.” She said. 

“You’ll be glad to know we finally got Brad’s address. We checked his house and he apparently hasn’t been there for a few days.” James said. 

“We did find a bottle with your DNA on it and we found these.” Kyle holds up the bag with the sweatpants in them. 

“Oh my god. Those are the pants I was wearing.” She said. 

“He had those in his house?” Joey asked. 

“Yeah.” James said. “Oh my.” Kay said.

“Brianna, did he use gloves?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah I just forgot to mention it. It was coming back in parts and I just wanted to get the parts I remembered out.” She said. 

“We understand but we are close to catching this guy.” James said. 

“He knows we're onto him because he hasn’t been to the places he usually goes.” He said.

“But we're gonna keep the patrol car out there.” Kyle said. 

“Are you saying he might come back here?” Thomas asked. 

“We don’t know but we don’t want to take any chances.” James said. Joey looked at Brianna and put his arm around her, “all of this will be over soon enough.” James said.

“Thank you.” Brianna said. 

That night as Brianna laid on the bed Joey climbed in, “hey.” He said. 

She looked at him, “everything’s gonna be okay.” He said. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. “Of course.” He said. 

He rubs her cheek, “is it okay if I give you a kiss?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She said.

Joey kisses her softly and wipes her tears away, “baby you have to talk to me.” He said. 

“I’m just so scared.” She said. Joey wraps his arms around her, “I’ll be right here all night.” He said. She lays her head on his chest and Joey turns out the light, he rubs her back until they fall asleep.

June 26th,1991  
A few days later after dinner Brianna is taking the trash out. She walks outside the trash can, however before she opens the can she hears a noise behind her. She looks around but doesn’t see anything, she walks up to the trash can and lifts the lid however she’s grabbed from behind dropping the bag on the ground. A hand prevented her from screaming out and she felt a gun pressed against her back. “You scream and I’ll kill you.” She heard a deep voice whisper in her ear. She paralyzed with fear as she recognized the voice. Brad! Before she could register what was going on duct tape was placed over her mouth and her hands were handcuffed behind her back. The next thing she knew she was being thrown into the back of a car and Brad shut the door. He got into the driver's seat and sped off

When Brianna didn’t come back in Joey got worried, he walked outside and looked around but didn’t see her. He walked off the porch and walked around to the house to the trash cans. He noticed the bag was laying on the ground and Brianna was nowhere around. Joey walked over to the patrol car and went to knock on the window but saw that the officer was dead. “Shit.” Joey ran back into the house. “Call 911 now!” He said.

“What? Why?” Thomas asked. 

“Brianna’s gone!” He said. 

Tommy grabbed the phone and dialed 911, “why didn’t the officer in the car do anything?” Thomas asked.

“Because he’s dead.” Joey said. 

“Oh my god.” Kay said. 

Brianna looked around the car as Brad was driving down the street. “You and I are gonna have so much fun.” Brad said. 

Hot tears slid down her cheeks stinging her eyes. All Brianna could think was, ‘Joey, please help me.”

“Joey I need you to calm down okay. Calm down.” Kyle said. 

“Calm down! My girlfriend is somewhere out there with that creep and you want me to calm down?!” He asked. 

“Joe, Joe, Joe.” Tommy said. “Freaking out like this is not gonna help.” He said. 

“Sorry.” He said. 

“Now did you see or hear anything?” James asked. 

No we didn’t hear anything. She took the trash out and when she didn’t come in I got worried so I went looking. I saw the bag was on the ground and I went to ask the officer if he had seen her. That's when I saw he was dead and I knew Brad took her.” Joey said. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” Someone said. 

They looked over, “Mrs. Goldstein.” Joey said. 

“I saw the whole thing.” She said. 

“You did?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah that man just threw Brianna into the back of his car and drove off.” She said. 

James reached into the file and pulled out a picture and showed it to her. “Is this the man?” James asked. 

“Yeah that’s him. He drove off in a red Ford Bronco because it looked just like my husband’s except the door on the passenger side is black.” She said. 

“Did you get a license plate?” Kyle asked. 

“Just a partial.” She said, handing him a piece of paper. 

“Thank you Mrs. Goldstein.” Joey said. 

“Hey get as many witness statements as you can!” James said to the other officers. “Let’s get this guy on the news.” Kyle said. 

Joey watches as Dick talks to James and Kyle, he looks up as they walk into the house. “”We’re gonna stay here if he calls for a ransom.” Kyle asked.

Joey nodded and looked down, a few minutes later Donnie walked over to him. “Hey.” He said. 

“I’m a bad boyfriend Donnie.” He said. 

“No you’re not.” He said. 

“Yes I am.” He looked at him. 

“I didn’t protect her. I should have taken the trash out, I should have watched her. I didn’t do any of that and now she’s gone.” He said. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Look Joey you’ve been with her through all of this. You have protected her but you can’t blame yourself for this. You didn’t know this was going to happen.” He said.

Joey sighed, “I just hope he hasn’t seriously hurt her.” He said. 

“Wait, say that again.” James said. 

“A red Ford Bronco was spotted at the McDonalds on West Lane road. Brad Peters has been ID’d as the person driving the car.” The dispatcher said. 

“We’ll be right there.” James said. 

Kyle and James run out of the house, “Casey! You stay here with them, keep your radio handy. I want Joey to be able to hear us when we say we have Brianna.” He said. 

“Yes sir.” Casey said

Brianna was lying in the car looking around, she heard people outside talking and cars driving by. It was hot in the car making it hard for her to breathe with duct tape over her mouth. She knew Joey couldn’t hear her but she kept screaming his name. She then saw a shadow and Brad got into the car, he looked back at her and gave her a sick smile. She knew her face was all red and puffy from crying but tears kept sliding down her face. As Brad pulled out of the parking lot he noticed two cop cars coming down the street. 

“Dammit.” He sped out of the parking running a red light. 

“Suspect is running, suspect is running.” The officer called over the radio. 

“South bound on Washington street.” He said. 

“Go.” James said. 

Kyle turned on the siren and sped down the street, the chase went on for about 30 minutes then Brianna got an idea to distract Brad. She begins screaming and rolling around, “shut-up!” He said.

Brianna didn’t listen and kept going, “I said stop it!” He said looking back at her. He turned around and just missed the car in front of him, “we need those tire shots! Suspect is turning onto Lake Forest road.” James said over the radio. Two patrol cars pull over and get set up for tire shots, Brad speeds down the street and the officer shoots at his tires blowing them all out. Brad loses control and crashes into parked cars, Brianna screams as they crash. 

“Brad Peters! This is the Boston Police Department, throw whatever weapons you have in the car outside the window and stick your hands out of the window!” Kyle said over the loudspeaker

Brad knew he was caught and rolled down the window, he threw the weapons he had out the window and sticks his hands out. “Now slowly open the door and step out with your hands up and your back towards me!” Kyle said. 

Brianna watches him slowly open the door and step out, “back up at the sound of my voice with your hands up!” Kyle said. Brad backs up at the sound of his voice, “get on your knees!” He said. Brad gets down on his knees, “I got you covered, go in.” Kyle said. 

James walked up to Brad and arrests him, “Brad Peters, you’re under arrest for the rape and kidnapping of Brianna Reigns. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you free of charge.” James said. 

Kyle and two police officers go up to the car, he grabs the handle and opens it holding his gun up. He stuck his gun in the holster, “come here Brianna.” He said. He helped her roll over and sat her up, he pulled the tape off of her mouth. “I want Joey!” She said. 

“Okay, okay. We’ll get him, let’s get you checked out.” He said. He carries her over to the paramedics and then cuts the handcuffs off of her. He grabbed his radio, “we got Brianna, get Joey over here now.” He said. Joey looked up at the officer and followed him out of the house

As Brianna is getting checked out by the paramedics the patrol car that Joey’s in pulls up and Joey gets out of the car. He runs over to the ambulance, “Bri!” He said. 

“Joey.” She said. She gets up and runs over to him, Joey catches her in his arms. After a few minutes Joey pulls away, “I am so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” He said. 

“It’s okay. I survived.” She said. Joey pulled her into a kiss then hugged her again, Brianna saw James and Kyle walking up. 

Joey looked at them, “thank you guys so much.” He said shaking their hands. 

“Your welcome.” Kyle said. 

“Is it over?” Brianna asked. 

“Yeah. I mean you’ll have to testify in his trial but yeah it’s over.” James said.

Brianna nodded and looked over at Joey, he put his arm around her. “He’s going away for a very long time. We’ll get an officer to take you home.” Kyle said. A little bit later Joey and Brianna get back to the house.

Jon looked up as they came in, “there she is.” He said. 

“Hey guys.” She said. “Come here you!” Jordan said. 

Everyone hugs her, Tommy walks over to Joey. “I told you everything would be alright. He’s in jail now and Brianna can finally be on the road to recovery.” He said.

Joey nods. That night Joey looked down at Brianna who was sleeping beside him, he turned over and watched her. He moved a piece of hair out of her face, she was finally getting a good night sleep and Joey couldn’t be happier. He kissed her cheek and then pulled the covers up going to sleep himself

6 months later, December 18th,1991  
It was the last day of Brad’s trial and they were waiting for the jury to pick a verdict. Brianna was pacing back and forth, “man what’s taking them so long?” She asked. 

“It can take a while. It shouldn’t be too long.” The prosecutor said. 

“Babe come sit down.” Joey said. 

She walked over and sat beside him, “don’t worry I’m sure they picked the right verdict.” Joey said. 

After what seemed like forever the doors to the courtroom opened, “they’re ready.” The bailiff said. 

Everyone walked in, “all rise. Judge George Anderson presiding.” The bailiff said. 

“Be seated.” George said. Everyone sits down, one the jury members stand up. “Have you reached a verdict?” He said. 

“We have your honor.” They said. 

“Your verdict?” He asked. 

“We the jury, in the case of the State of Boston versus Brad Peters, find the defendant guilty of the charge of rape.” They said. 

Brianna releases breath she didn’t realize she was holding, Joey looked at her and smiled. “Brad Peters, by the state of Boston I sentence you to 60 years to life in prison.” He said. “Court is adjourned.” He said slamming the gavel down

Out in the hall Joey pulled Brianna into a hug as she was crying, “it’s all over. He’s going to prison and he’s never going to bother you again.” He said. He looked at her and wiped her tears, Jordan saw Crystal coming down the hall. 

“Brianna.” He said. 

Brianna looked over then back at Joey, “go.” He said. 

Brianna walked over to her, “hi.” Crystal said. 

“Hey.” She said. Brianna hugged her, “I am so sorry you had to go through all of that.” She said. 

“It’s over though, he’s going to jail.” She said. 

“I heard. Um I left your dad.” She said. “Really?” She asked. 

“Yeah I couldn’t take his controlling ways anymore. Me and your siblings moved out.” She said. 

Brianna hugged her, “I missed you.” She said. 

“I missed you too.” She said. 

“Come here guys.” She said. Her siblings came over and she hugged them all, she looked over at Joey and held her hand out. Joey walked over and grabbed her hand, she smiled at him and then put her head on his shoulder. 

He gave her a kiss and smiled back, Thomas walked over. “Why don’t I take us all out to eat?” He asked. “Yeah.” Brianna said. As they walked out of the courthouse Brianna looked over at Joey, Joey looked at her and smiled. She got through this and with Joey’s help she can get through anything. Joey pulled her into a hug as they walked towards the car

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
